ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Villain War
Apart from bothering with the Heroes Alliance, the villains of Megamo are in an all-out war with each other. Story *(Maleficent to her goons) *Maleficent: "Attention you morons..." *(Captain Hook to his pirates.) *Captain Hook: "..It seems as though we've been issued..." *(Ruber to his crew.) *Ruber: "...a challenge to a war of the..." *(Grand Duke of Owls to his minions.) *Grand Duke of Owls: "...darkness and this is a..." *(Sa'Luk to the forty thieves.) *Sa'Luk: "...challenge we will not let down!" *(Hopper to his gang of grasshoppers.) *Hopper: "We are not here to..." *(Galaxhar to his clone army.) *Galaxhar: "...make allies! We are here to..." *(Zygon to his armada.) *Zygon: "...prove we are the finest warriors that..." *(Shere Khan to the animals of the jungle.) *Shere Khan: "...this universe has to offer!" *(Blackwolf to his army.) *Blackwolf: "Show no mercy, and be sure to..." *(Clayton to his crew.) *Clayton: "...let no villain pass!" *(Carface to his employees.) *Carface: "If I don't see results within the next..." *(Nekron to his subjects) *Nekron: "...few weeks of this battle..." *(Cat R. Waul to his henchmen) *Cat R. Waul: "...Heads will roll!" *(Zurg to his army) *Zurg: "So no slacking off and no..." *(General Woundwort to his allies) *General Woundwort: "...laying down on the job!" *(Shan-Yu to his army of huns) *Shan-Yu: "Prepare to prove yourselves..." *(Prince John to his guards) *Prince John: "For what will go down in history..." *(The Horned King to his undead army.) *Horned King: "As the most brutal war this land has seen!" *(Gaston to the members of the angry mob) *Gaston: "Upon that battlefield lies..." *(Scar to his hyena army.) *Scar: "...the greatest battle you have ever seen!" *(Ratcliffe to his troops.) *Ratcliffe: "Time to show those savages who the true leader of this world shall be!" *(Rasputin to his minions.) *Rasputin: "The world is our combat arena; and we will take home the gold medal!" *(Claudandus to his allies.) *Claudandus: "Make sure this war..." *(King Haggard to the Red Bull.) *King Haggard: "...will never come to an end and we..." *(Steele to his allies.) *Steele: "...will destroy each other!" *(Professor Screweyes to his army.) *Professor Screweyes: "This battle..." *(Gnorga to her husband.) *Gnorga: "...will take casualties as usual..." *(Prince Froglip to his army of goblins.) *Prince Froglip: "...and we should take revenge!" *(Jenner and Martin Brisby to their council.) *Both Martin and Jenner: "We shall smite the wicked..." *(Claude Frollo to his allies.) *Frollo: "...and plunge them into the fiery pit!" *(Tyler to his lizard-men.) *Tyler: "So, what will you do to..." *(Warren T. Rat to his cats.) *Warren T. Rat: "...smite the villain armies?" *(Darla Dimple to Max.) *Darla Dimple: "We should take revenge on each other..." *(Joe the Fish to his fish henchmen.) *Joe the Fish: "...and put ourselves in a war against ourselves...!" *(Rothbart to Clavious, Zelda, and Bridget.) *Rothbart: "So... It has begun..." *(Megamo to all of his minions, including Messina, El Supremo, Zigzag, Holli Would, Mok Swagger, Hexxus, and Hades.) *Megamo: "...and let the Villains War begin!" *(All the villains of each universe are waging war against one another. Meanwhile, in Heroes Alliance HQ...) *Optimus Prime: "Oh no. Hellspiral's, Megamo's, Lord Darque's, and Dominius X's men all in a fight with one another?" *Sailor Moon: "We have to go to Megamo's castle at once!" *All Heroes: "Right!" *Kekko Kamen: "Let's do it!" *(Meanwhile, in the Netherworld...) *Master Xandred: "You're a pig, Napoleon! And Aunt Figg is too fat to become your wife!" *Dr. Greed: "Easy, Master Xandred." *Master Xandred: "This war never ends!" *Napoleon: "We shall claim the lives of billions!" *Aunt Figg: "And will there be any survivors?" *Wrath-Amon: "There will be, wife of Napoleon. Once we have thissss war undying, we will attack not only the Heroes Alliance... look, Aunt Figg!" *Aunt Figg: "My my. The Drej soldiers in battle?" *Drej Queen: "Indeed!" *Kent Mansley: "Stand up!" *Ramses: "Stand up and kill them!" *Caledon Hackley: "It's over! Hyah!" *Agent Smith: "The conflict never ever dies..." Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Villains War